


Range

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: 64damn Prompts [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo





	Range

The distance made no difference on how far his attack could reach; especially not when he was high above their heads and able to expand his range of destruction.


End file.
